Talk:Rogue Players/ Mercenaries
Unless anyone objects, I'll delete this page soon? Laststandb 20:27, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I object, actually. I saw the post showing the reasoning of it being the same as the add me page, but it is actually a variant- similar to the clan pages, but the information wasn't effective there, as it was not the desired topic. Therefore, I created a new page for it. *The main issue is this, this is a 'clan concept' of rouge players and mercenaries. It seems to be centered around clan matches, recruiting players to help out. It's a novel idea, but very impractical because eliminate pro does not have a formal clan system. If you can show me how this can work I'd be all for preserving this page. We have an Add Me List if you just want someone to play with. Laststandb 21:31, May 15, 2010 (UTC) -This is how I envisioned it: Somewhere between individual players and clans are rogue players and mercenaries. Rogue players are those who don't want to be in a clan, and mess with enemies and allies, but would like a powerful team- such as other rogue players or clans. They contact each other in some way (like clans) but don't hold a lasting team, or merge into a clan they like. Mercenaries are similar. They play with a player/team for a pre-arranged deal- such as looting others kills, getting the fallen credits, or boosting sessions at another point. The flipside is this- they have to have a valuable skill to generate interest, and they have to keep their word- or else their teammates open fire on them, since there is no team feature in eliminate. As for contact and teams, whatever is pre-agreed- typically with plus+ friending as the common contact. If you have objections or ideas, if posted, I can try and come up with solutions. All right, I'll remove the banner. Thanks for contributing! Laststandb 22:10, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ok. It is a nice idea, but really, there is not a "special skill", just what suit you wear and weapon. If you have a really fast infiltrator, maybe, if you are good at circle strafing or good at dodging different types of bullets, or have a fully upgraded cloak on the sniper, maybe that is kind of a skill in eliminate, but also, you cant join matches with certain people in it. For instance, you cant join a match with a bunch of people you hate in a certain clan in it, steal all of the dropped credits, then leave. Its mean, and you CANT DO IT!!!! I lke the idea, but it seems a little bit unneccisary. Bondzox 23:31, May 15, 2010 (UTC) If you don't like it, don't participate in it. Don't play with people you don't like, if that's the issue. And skill is like a sub-strategy or unique strategy that you came up with. If you don't have real problems, don't post. 00:03, May 16, 2010 (UTC)MasterStrategist (I'm on as an anon due to my device) I said I like the idea at the end of my post above, fyi. But im just saying, if your skills are combos with armours and weapons, "skills" can be copied by anyone, like your exoquatic/antumatter jet combo. Anyone can do that. A skill seems to me to be more of a ability that takes tons of practice, and only you are good at it. I dunno, but skills in eliminate are few and thin. A skill can be a unique ability, like finding a great hiding spot to snipe, and can understand the SHADOWS in the map where it is hard for the enimy to see you, or good, as I said above, at doging enimies gunfire, or just plain skilled at everything like terrorist. To repeat, I REALLY LIKE THE IDEA, and I think you could make it work, but aren't mercenaries basically "hired guns?" You cant really hire people in eliminate, it isn't really that type of game. Maybe I'm just flat out confused on what you mean by "Rougues and Mercenaries" Can you clear this up? Thanks. Bondzox 00:51, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Skills are exactly that- tricks and strategies that take a lot of practice, and only you know. Not armor/weapon combos (those were just listed as extra info). You can see my post above for further details, but Rogues are basically unallied players who want a temporary team, and mercenaries are similar, only want some kind of deal in return (more or less the flip side). The deal could be taunting your kills, taking dropped credits from your kills, a boosting session, etc. I agree that this is an awesome idea, but, what if someone does not keep their end of the deal? There is nothing to stop anyone from cheating, because mercenaries, as you said it, are not on anyones side, so either person (the clan or the mercenary) taking advantage of each other is very probable, because it is a TEMPORARY alligance. But the idea of a few farming sessions to make fun of another clan by creaming them is a great idea. As long as both sides are honest, it IS a win win situation, because you get credits and make other clans look bad. Good idea, with a few minor glitches that need to be fixed. Bondzox 01:29, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I agree there are a few things that need to be fixed. As far as betraying your side goes, there's a simple solution to that issue- the clan opens fire on the traitor. Alliance terminated, problem solved. Smart, but a clan during match is actually very uncoordinated. I have the basics. Shooting the sky is yes, jumping repeatedly is no, and shooting the ground means here. Allthough, if one clan member sees the clan leader killing the rougue, they could join the leader. But also, you said that the mercenary or rougue has some special skill that is unique, and it seems that a rogue could pwn anyone who tried to kill him or her. How embarrassing would that be, if your clan got creamed three on one? lol. (^0^) Bondzox 01:58, May 16, 2010 (UTC) That's the risk you take hiring a mercenary. Plus, you could post and warn others if someone does that. it seems like a good idea on paper, however.. You should really test out these "rouges/mercernaries". Take the first guy (Oasis2), who says he/she is very skilled - 3800 is nowhere near skilled. Unique strategies? They're obviously not working. You won't have much luck attracting even slightly skilled players (that is 8000 at least considering the horrible matchmaking), and they have no need for things like this when they can just get a few friends to farm or play with. Nice try though. Falzarfz2 06:26, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Actually, they are working. I am both Oasis2 and the writer of this article. I cannot find people to play with. If you actually read the page, you'd realize my skill rose 900 points in four matches. It is low because I normally play co-op, where skill isn't affected. On co-op, I frequently am teammates with people who have a skill of 6000+, and normally kill more drones and stay alive longer than them. In co-op, I tend to win with 10 kills, 90+ credits every game, very quickly- as opposed to my enemies, who tend to get 2-3 kills and 30 credits in the same time. Ngmoco just needs to rate co-op skill, too. Plus, lower-ranking players might look for lower-ranked rogues/mercenaries. MasterStrategist 17:09, May 16, 2010 (UTC)MasterStrategist Falzarfz2, you just got owned! "I am both Oasis2 and the writer of this article" lol. You just dissed him so badly. Excuse me while I'm cracking up. Bondzox 17:29, May 16, 2010 (UTC) how does that work? I don't see how i got owned by those two being the same..? Just a comparison to show Bondzox (not boasting or anything), my noob hit 5000 at rank 12 with an unupgraded auto rifle, and a further 8500 at rank 25. In those times, I'd average 90 credits also with 10 kills BUT with other players on 0 for the most part. Rising 900 in a few matches is no phenomena in lower levels too. Happy Bondzox? :) I play co-op like you too now though, as it has a better pay than world play and i'm rushing to get my Ripper Pro and pay back those damned menacers. Falzarfz2 09:48, May 18, 2010 (UTC) It was just funny at the time, and I have rose 900 levels in 4-5 matches, it isn't anything special. Just it was funny. I also play coop because the rewards ar pretty good. Sorry. No offence. Bondzox 16:54, May 18, 2010 (UTC)